


Wishful Thinking

by MissLiveByThePen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Angst, Kink Meme, M/M, Nations, Wishful Thinking, insemination kink, not mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLiveByThePen/pseuds/MissLiveByThePen
Summary: They called him Mother Russia for a reason.





	Wishful Thinking

As a the personified embodiment of a nation, Alfred would be the first to admit that he’d seen some strange shit during his long lifetime. He’d lived through weakening famines, disastrous storms, and devastating war. He’d seen magic and science. Hell, he even befriended an alien! All of that wouldn’t prepare him for the longing look in his boyfriend’s face when he saw a baby. 

Russia seemed like a pretty serious dude on the outside. (It was that damn coat. No one fucked with a guy that wore a coat in the middle of summer in fucking Texas.) The truth was that he was embarrassed easily. Alfred realized all too quickly that the best way to get on Ivan’s sweet side was to bring up a baby video on Youtube. Or maybe look away in the Starbucks line as the Russian made faces at the little one closest to him. (He wouldn’t even bring up the massive amount of toy shopping he experienced last Christmas. Ivan walked into Wal-Mart with him only to find one of those Salvation Army Angel Trees. Little Wanda, Gregory, Shonda, Darius, Olivia, and Robert received the best Christmas of their lives thanks to the Russian.)

It was around that time that Alfred realized his boyfriend wanted something they may never truly have: children. It was an extremely rare occurrence for a nation to birth a child and usually meant something had to be created for the personification. (Or, the child would take the place of the parent nation. No one liked talking about it, but many of the modern personifications were alive because their mothers had to die.) Despite having the physical appearance of someone in their late teens, Alfred could understand that desire. He felt the tug at his heart when he realized he may never sire a child, but his feelings didn’t compare to Ivan’s hidden ones. 

Well, maybe there was a reason they called Russia the ‘Motherland’. 

Alfred may be impulsive, but he didn’t quite know how to broach this subject with him. In the end, his big, stupid mouth did it for him while he was balls deep inside his lover. “Feel so fuckin’ good,” he cooed into Ivan’s thigh. Ivan had these big, thick thighs that he loved to mark. He’d sling them over his shoulders and practically devour those pale thighs. Ivan got bitchy if he left too many marks, but Alfred was a glutton for pain. “Gonna fuck you full, Vanya. Gonna fuck a baby right into you.” 

It was like the entire world stopped because Ivan came like a fucking freight engine and stared wide-eyed up at the American. Alfred hadn’t stopping fucking into the Russian’s fluttering hole, but he recognized the look of absolute hysteria and terror. Yeah, he’d figured out Ivan’s hidden little secret, but he hadn’t expected his lover to react to violently. (Ivan usually had the control of a fucking pornstar. He never came early.) He certainly didn’t know what to say when the Russian’s flagging cock nearly instantly plumped up again. 

“Is that what you want, Vanya?” Alfred questioned as he slowed his thrusts until the tip of his penis was barely pressed against Ivan’s hole. “You want me to fuck a baby into you?” The soft responding whine made him grin as he reached down to press two fingers alongside his cockhead. Teasing touches to stimulate them both. “C’mon, Ivan, you’ve gotta ask for it. Beg for it.” 

For a long while, he thought his lover would lie there silently. Those big, violet eyes never left his face, even as his cock twitched between his legs. Alfred felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. Had he thought wrong? Maybe Ivan was just overly kind to children? Maybe –

“Please,” Ivan started off slowly, interrupting all of the American’s thoughts. “Please fuck a baby in me.” His breathing was ragged and there were pinpricks of tears gathering in his eyes. Yet, his cock never flagged. It thickened and plumped with each passing second. The Russian even hooked his arms around his thighs to pull them back, fully opening his hole to the American. “I want your baby.” 

It was only the fact that Alfred wasn’t buried inside Ivan that prevented him from exploding. His lips twitched into an overly pleased smile as he traced his fingers down his lover’s thighs to press against his lower stomach. “Right here, huh? I’m gonna plant one right there. Fill you up with so much cum, you’ll waddle away from me.” With Ivan watching him, he reached down to tug the condom off himself. Nations were immune to human diseases, but clean up was a thousand times easier with condoms. He wouldn’t have to worry about that anymore. 

If Ivan wanted his cum, then he’d get it. 

“There,” he purred as he hiked Ivan’s legs higher over his shoulders, even going to stuff a pillow underneath those wide hips to keep them elevated. “You’re all ready for me. Gonna keep those hips elevated so I can give you a baby. That’s all you want, isn’t it? Your belly would get so round, Vanya.” Alfred’s words came out between grunts, but Ivan loved it. He wasn’t even speaking English at this point, simply whimpering and screaming as Alfred pushed deeper into him. 

“You’d be gorgeous,” Alfred promised, teeth gritting as Ivan clamped down on him. “Oh, liked that, huh? Want me to talk about your big, beautiful belly and the amazing tits you’d get?” Ivan bucked at those words, twisting as he desperately tried to get Alfred to fuck him harder. Fuck, he’d never seen Ivan loose control so easily. “Fuck, yeah, you would, hon. I’d get to show the whole world that I was the one to knock you up. I’d keep you pregnant, too. You’d give me baby after baby.” He was rambling again, but this time he was falling deeper and deeper into a newly discovered desire. “Shit, Ivan, you’re sucking me in. Your greedy hole wants it. I’m gonna cum so hard.” 

“Cum inside me, Alfred.” Ivan begged hysterically, fumbling to reach for the man’s shoulders. His cheeks were flushed a deep pink and he’d deny this encounter later, but right now, he wanted everything. His entire body desperately wished Alfred could impregnate him. “Cum deep inside me. I want to be leaking. I want to be stuffed full. I want…I want…everything.”

How could he deny such an order? Alfred wolfishly grinned at his lover, erratically thrusting until he couldn’t stop himself. He pressed himself deep inside before painting Ivan’s insides white with sticky sperm. They were quiet as Alfred collapsed on top of Ivan. Only the soft sounds of their panting breaths could be heard in the room. When he finally rolled off his lover, he reached into the bedside table to select one of their favorite butt plugs. Ivan sighed softly as Alfred slipped it inside his swollen, messy hole. 

“I…” Ivan began as he rolled onto his side, “I know I cannot have child. It’s just…it’s silly. I just want….”

Alfred didn’t understand everything going on in Ivan’s life. There were certain ‘nation things’ he’d never fully understand. Those human desires were something he could relate to, though. With a sad smile, he reached out to cup Ivan’s face, pulling him into a quick kiss. “It’s alright, Vanya.” His hand reached down to rub Ivan’s flat stomach. “We’ll just keep trying until we succeed.” 

Those wide violet eyes were back again as Ivan hungrily pressed their lips together. A true pregnancy would never happen for them, but they could pretend for now.


End file.
